Sean Changi
Sean Changi (とびチャン, Tobi Chan) is the main character of Pokémon - Re:coded, and is based on the users incantation of the player character from the games. His physical appearance make him a doppelganger of . Overview Character On the wiki, Sean has a different name than his game counterpart(s) and is an upstart trainer from Eden Town. Being the first and only child of the Professor, Sean has always been fascinated with Pokémon, even from a young age. He admired his father and his late cousin, from afar until the age of ten, where he started his journey with Fennekin, a pokémon he asked his father for specifically. He has the goal of becoming the next Pokémon League Champion, and as such defeat the current champion. He also aims to defeat Hope and his Frontier Brains of the Hora Battle Frontier. It was later revealed that he has the ability to communicate with Pokémon telepathically, reading their hearts using Aura. He traveled alone until Once More with Feeling! when he met up with Riley, his childhood friend. He has heard the stories of Silus and Jason Reid and their exploits prior to his trek and hopes to meet them in battle. Due to his natural skill with training and befriending Pokémon, his father has granted him the title of "The Trainer" marking him as one of the Pokédex Holders, a title he takes pride in. Personality A happy go lucky kid, full of energy, Sean is always on the move, often not thinking about where to go next, only that he has to get there asap. He is often running people, Pokémon, or obstacles over as he runs from place to place, always looking for a new Pokémon companion. He is one of a kind and his father has high hopes for his son, but is scared due to his sons knack of getting into trouble. Abilities Aura-based Heart Reading: Born with this strange ability, Sean is able to sense and to a limited degree utilize Aura. While he is still in training to control this energy, he has a strange link to any Pokémon who also uses this energy however using this ability extensively drains him. As an extension of his Aura powers he is able to read the hearts and emotions of Pokémon. This allows him to become friends with stubborn Pokémon and even Legendary Pokémon. Training Prowess Battle Tactician Equipment : (Japanese: ライブキャスター Live Caster) is Sean's main way of communicating with other trainers and his parents. His is modeled black and white and he wears it on his right arm. Pokédex: Given to him by Professor Changi, Sean has a pokédex which allows him to record and classify any pokémon scanned. He uses this to discover facts about pokémon he's never seen before. It is colored red and black, it is stylized after the model. His Pokedex has the added feature of being able to scan for Aura, allowing for non users to see the wave lengths, this was added by Changi as he knew about his son's gift from a early age. Unlike others who started before him, his Pokédex has data on the different Pokémon from the Kalos Region, due to the fact that he started with a Kalos native Pokémon. Assortment of Pokéballs: Sean has an assortment of Pokéballs, including the set he was given at the start of his journey and few others he purchased while in Gardenia Town, or received from his friend Riley. He has 8''' Pokéballs, '''13 Great Balls, 2''' Lure Balls and '''1 Fast Ball. Berries: After meeting up with Riley a Pokémon Breeder, Sean was given a myriad of Berries to feed to his Pokémon. He has a few different types ranging from Oran Berries to Sitrus Berries. : These are used by Sean while walking through bad weather conditions which impede his sight. Imported from Hoenn, these are the newer model and he wears them on his head when not in use. Pokémon This listing is of Sean's known Pokémon. They change often depending on his preference; In Rotation Sean does not keep the same party at all times, rather he alternates between those he has recently captured and those stored with his Father. With Professor Changi Borrowed These are the Pokémon which Sean does not own, but has borrowed from other trainers, to date he has only borrowed one Pokémon and it belongs to his father. Badges Obtained This is a listing of all of Sean's known badges; Hora League Symbols Obtained Hora Battle Frontier Pokémon Competitions League Competitions Miscellaneous Contest Quotes *(To his Father) "I will become a Pokémon Master, even if it kills me." Trivia *Sean's theme song is Reach For The Stars by Cash Cash. *Sean's based on myself (the Author) if I were a trainer. However his appearance is of of the X and Y series. *Sean is meant to parallel a few canon characters, however these are not meant to be pure copies; :*His relation to the regional Professor, parallels both Dawn (Sapphire)/Brendan (Ruby) from the Ruby and Sapphire games, but also Green/Blue/Gary Oak from the original series. :*His ability to touch the hearts of Pokémon is based on that of N's from the Black and White games, but are drawn from aura rather than wherever N draws his powers from. :*He holds a member of the Pikachu family, having a Pichu. :*He witnessed a Ho-Oh when starting out, paralleling Ash's first and third adventure. :*His party will be a mash-up of various Pokémon the Author has Trained in his play-through of the Pokémon series and as such will consist of various teams built up of final game teams and parties. *He shares the same name as the Character the author uses in Pokémon Y version, however in game, the player character started with and not Fennekin; however Sean will catch a Froakie later in the series. Sprites Pokemon_x_and_y.png Appearances Category:Trainers Category:Characters Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Re:coded